Hot Summer
by Morgana of Avallon
Summary: Yaoi. MitRuRuMit. ¿Qué pasa cuando la estrella del Shohoku pierde contra el MVP? ¿Y cuando decide tomarse la revancha?
1. Default Chapter

Hot Summer  
# 1: El orgullo muere con un beso

- ¡¡¡Bufff! Menuda caña nos ha metido hoy Akagi… - Mitsui mete la cabeza bajo el grifo de agua, respirando cansadamente.  
- Ya ves, tío… me duele todo… - Ryota agacha la cabeza para beber un poco de agua.  
- ¡¡Muahahahaha! ¿Qué pasa chicos? Ya estás viejos para aguantar un simple entrenamiento…  
- ¡Sakuragi! Vete a la mierda…  
- Hehehehe… no te pongas así Ryota… es que esto no es nada para un gran Tensai como yo…Muahahahaha…  
- Idiota… - Rukawa se quita la camiseta y la escurre en la pica, pasándose un poco de agua por la sien.  
- ¿Naniiii? – Sakuragi se dedica a imitarle, con tan mala pata que acaba rompiendo su camiseta en el esfuerzo.  
- Idiota – vuelve a ponerse la camiseta.  
- ¡¡¡Grrrnyyyy! Teme kitsune…  
- ¡Hanamichi Sakuragi! – tortazo de Ayako en medio de la cabeza del pelirrojo – te tocan los ejercicios básicos.  
- Pero Ayako, un gran Tensai como yo no nece…  
- ¡¡¡¡Cállate y obedécela! – interviene Ryota cual perrito en busca de una caricia de su dueña.  
Los tres se vuelven a la cancha armando el habitual follón. Rukawa y Mitsui se quedan solos, refrescándose en los vestuarios. El chico de ojos azules le acerca el balón a su senpai.  
- Mitsui…  
- ¿Eh? – "¿Rukawa hablándome? Esto es inaudito…"  
- ¿Hace un uno contra uno?  
- ¿Tú y yo? ¿Para qué? – "¿A qué viene esto?"  
- Quiero comprobar quién es el mejor del equipo…  
- Bien… - Mitsui sonríe ampliamente. Aunque no lo demuestre a menudo, siempre ha tenido un ego bastante notorio y no dejaría escapar por nada del mundo la oportunidad de verlo crecer todavía más.  
Los dos chicos se dirigen a la cancha ante la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros de equipo. El partido está muy reñido, pero al final, un ambiguo triple le da la victoria al chico mayor. Viendo todo esto, el histérico pelirrojo reta a Rukawa a jugar contra él, haciéndole caer en sus provocaciones para su desgracia, pues éste le vence como si nada al poco rato.  
Al final, sus amigos se quedan consolándole fuera del gimnasio. Pasa bastante rato hasta que consiguen levantarle el ánimo, por lo que la mitad del equipo ya ha terminado de cambiarse. El chico de ojos azules pasa por delante del gimnasio en busca de su bici para volver a casa, amparándose en la oscuridad exterior, des de dónde observa a sus compañeros. Están todos ahí sentados, en el suelo, charlando y riéndose los unos de los otros. El muchacho menor hace una mueca cerrando sus ojos zorrunos, conteniendo un extraño sentimiento de rabia que ha aflorado no sabe como de su interior. Se monta en la bici y se dirige a su casa, intentando no comerse demasiado la cabeza.  
Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, al llegar a casa, Kaede Rukawa no es capaz de dejar de revivir en su cabeza, una y otra vez, su uno contra uno con Mitsui. "¿Cómo puedo haber perdido? No… no es así. Yo no perdí. Aquél triple no valía. Él hizo trampas…así que no cuenta." El pelinegro cena brevemente y se acuesta tranquilo, achacando su sentimiento de rabia al hecho de haber perdido contra su senpai de una forma tan tonta y ambigua.  
A la mañana siguiente, el pálido chico de ojos azules se levanta temprano, dispuesto a ir a entrenar a la cancha de la playa un rato, como hace cada domingo, y después, a lo mejor, darse un chapuzón en el mar, ahora que empieza a hacer calor. Esta noche ha dormido bastante mal y no puede evitar seguir pensando en el partido de ayer. Llega a la cancha al cabo, no está muy lejos de su casa, y empieza a entrenar. El deporte le ayuda a olvidarse de todo a su alrededor, de todo lo ocurrido, de las preocupaciones, los agobios y demás. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de la gente que pasa al lado de la cancha, por el paseo, que se lo quedan mirando jugar a basket con ese esfuerzo y esa pasión sobrehumanos. Pero al rato se cansan, y siguen con sus caminos, sin que él les haya prestado la más mínima atención.  
Un par de horas después de que él empezara a entrenar, otro chico de su preparatoria se dirige a la misma cancha con las mismas intenciones. Todos los domingos acostumbra a entrenar en la cancha de su barrio pero dos días atrás la cerraron por obras, de modo que va a tener que buscar otro sitio y éste es el mejor que se le ocurre. Entra en la cancha apresuradamente, intentando sacar el balón de la maldita bolsa sin mirar al frente.  
El chico de ojos azules está botando el balón, a punto para tirar a canasta, cuando le ve entrar en la cancha completamente ensimismado. Rukawa hace el tiro pero no estaba en absoluto concentrado, por lo que el balón toca al aro, dirigiéndose con tan ímpetu como mala suerte hacia su senpai, que todavía anda cabizbajo.  
- "¡Mierda!"- ¡¡Mitsui! – "Que se aparte, por favor…"  
- ¿Eh? – Mitsui levanta la cabeza en el momento oportuno en que el balón va a darle directamente a la cara - ¡Aaau! ¡Joder! ¡Me cago en la gran zorra que…! – mira a ver quien es el gilipollas que le ha dado en todo el jeto - ¿Rukawa?  
- "Mierda puta. ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar a mí?"- Perdón…  
- … - "¿Ha dicho perdón? Yo alucino…"  
- ¿Estás bien? – "¡¿Pero qué digo! Si a mi qué me importa… además la culpa es suya y…"  
- Sí… no te preocupes… - "Este tío es más raro que un perro verde"  
- No me preocupo… - "¡Ja! A ver si ahora se va a creer que yo…"  
- ¿Entrenabas?  
- Hm… hace rato…  
- ¿Es tu cancha?  
- "¿Mi qué? ¡Qué gracioso! Todavía habla como un macarra" – Bueno… vengo siempre, si es lo que quieres decir…  
- ¿Te importa si juego un rato? – "¿Por qué le pido permiso? Seré idiota…"  
- Mm… Quiero la revancha – "¿Qué he dicho?"  
- ¿Eh? – "¿Qué ha dicho?"  
- Bueno… por lo de ayer… si no tienes miedo, claro… - "Joer… igual me estoy pasando…"  
- ¿Miedo yo? Tú no me conoces – su sonrisa es máxima. Si gana esta vez, su ego podría no caber dentro de su cuerpo.  
- Entonces vamos – le pasa el balón – empiezas.  
Empiezan a jugar furiosamente, sin concesión alguna del uno al otro, luchando por ser el que anote más puntos, el mejor jugador del Shohoku. Juegan durante casi una hora sin tregua ni descanso, hasta que la pelota sale disparada de la cancha a causa de un tapón de Rukawa. Ambos se quedan mirando, con la respiración agitada, hasta que el chico menor se incorpora de su posición medio inclinada para recuperar el aliento. Dirige su vista más allá del paseo y empieza a andar.  
- ¿Dónde vas? – "Joder… casi no puedo respirar"  
- A buscar el balón… - entre dientes – no te fastidia…  
- Ah… claro… - "¡Qué humor! Cualquiera le dice nada… Hahaha… seguro que es porque voy ganando…¡Bufff! ¡Qué calorazo!"  
El chico de ojos azules regresa con el balón bajo el brazo justo en el momento en que su senpai se está quitando la camiseta, descubriendo bajo ésta su hermoso cuerpo terso y musculado. Se la pasa por el cuello y la cara, secándose con ella el sudor. Al verlo, el corazón del chico menor se acelera y su estómago se encoge sin saber muy bien porqué. Menea la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, para dejar de notar extrañas sensaciones que no comprende ni quiere comprender.  
- ¿Vienes o qué? – "¿Se puede saber qué hace?"  
- ¿Qué? – "Mierda… me ha visto… ¿Y qué?"  
- Que si seguimos… ¿o te quieres rendir? – sonríe a más no poder, henchido de orgullo. El chico menor le pasa el balón, quitándose a su vez la camiseta y echándola a un lado de la cancha. La visión de su piel blanca y su figura delgada hace que el chico mayor se estremezca momentáneamente. "Joder… ¿qué me pasa? Todavía hace más calor…"  
- Empiezas a hablar como Sakuragi…  
- Repítelo si tienes cojones – "¿Qué hostias se ha creído?"  
El chico moreno empieza a botar el balón, intentando hacer un amago para esquivar al hábil ojiazul y marcar un tanto, pero éste se lo impide. Juegan durante un buen rato más, esforzándose al máximo en cada jugada. Sus cuerpos mojados se rozan sin querer, sin poder evitarlo, notando el contacto de la piel del otro cada vez más cercana, más caliente. De pronto, el chico mayor empieza a notar raras sensaciones en todo su ser. Sus hormonas están extrañamente revolucionadas, empezando a despertar en su cuerpo desafortunadas reacciones que hacen de él presa del terror. Intenta apartarse de su compañero, evitar cualquier contacto con él, pero no puede dejar de estar atento al juego por lo que no puede apartarse mucho. Teme que el chico menor se de cuenta pero… ¿de qué? ¿Qué diablos es lo que le está pasando?  
Para su fortuna y desgracia del otro, una chica se planta en medio de la cancha arrebatándoles el balón, que en estos momentos estaba en el suelo tras otro mate del número 11 del Shohoku.  
- ¿Qué haces? – "¿Qué coño quiere esta tía?"  
- Esto… Rukawa… es que aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo…  
- ¿Y a mí que más me da? – "Ya empezamos…"  
- Es que es importante… no seas tan borde, hombre…  
- Dejadme en paz de una puta vez – "¿Borde yo?"  
- Oye… ve a ver qué quieren… a mí me da lo mismo… - "Por favor, que vaya y así me da tiempo a tranquilizarme"  
- Está bien… lo dejamos para otro día pero yo voy ganando – "Seguro que está agotado"  
- Como quieras… Yo me voy a la playa un rato… - "¿Y para qué le digo nada?"  
- Esto… yo creo que también iré… ahora cuando termine de esto… - "¿Qué narices estoy diciendo?"  
- Ok. Pues hasta ahora… - "Qué raro… tan pronto está de lo más borde como incluso algo simpático… Este tío es definitivamente raro"  
El muchacho mayor se va para la playa, agradecido por una vez a las pesadas fans de la "estrella" del equipo. Al poco rato, Rukawa se sienta a su lado en la arena, tumbándose con los ojos cerrados mientras se rasca la cabeza.  
- ¿Qué hay? – "Buff… parece agobiado"  
- Gnnn… - "Menuda mierda"  
- Entiendo… - "pues sí está agobiado… mejor no digo nada…"  
- …  
- …  
- ¿Sabías que Akagi tiene una hermana?   
- ¿Eh? – "¿A qué viene eso?" – No… no lo sabía… ¿por?  
- Nada… se me ha declarado…  
- Ah… - "Me duele. ¿Por qué me sabe mal? Joder… esto no es bueno…"  
- …  
- ¿Y qué le has dicho? - "No quiero saberlo…"  
- Pues… que me gusta otra persona… creo…- "Ojalá no me gustara…"  
- ¿Crees? – "Mierda… me siento fatal…"  
- Bueno… no estoy seguro… - "Joder… ¿para qué se lo cuento?"  
- ¿Y eso? – "¿Puede ser que me sienta mejor por eso?"  
- Es que… no me había fijado nunca en nadie y… no sé… igual es malo… - "Eres idiota. ¿Vas a decírselo más claro?"  
- ¿Malo? – "No entiendo… pero se me ha encogido el estómago… no me encuentro bien…"  
- ¿A ti te gusta alguien? – "¡Ahí le has dado! Cambiando de tema…"  
- Bueno pues… no sé… - "Mierda. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir?"  
- ¿Entonces te atrae alguien? – "Di que no"  
- Sí… podríamos decirlo así…- "Estoy demasiado nervioso"  
- Y… ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? – "Joder… que se me pasen ya estas ganas de llorar… soy realmente imbécil…"  
- Pues hoy, creo… - "¡Aaaah! ¡Idiota! ¿Pero qué has dicho?"  
- ¿Hoy? – "¿Podría se que...? No, imposible…"  
- …  
- ¿Lo sabe ella? – "A ver qué dices…"  
- Esto… es que es un poco complicado… - "Esto no está bien… no marcha bien…"  
- ¿Y cómo es? – "Lúcete, vamos, dame una pista al menos"  
- Pues…no sé… - "¿qué digo?... Mierda…" – delgada y… tiene el pelo negro y…  
- Los ojos azules… - "Que cuele, Dios, que diga que sí…"  
- Sí… y… - "¿sí? Qué has dicho?" – bueno… no. Quiero decir que…  
- Cállate – "Me da igual lo que pase. Podría ser yo…"  
El chico menor se acerca a su senpai, confirmando sus sospechas en el sonrojo que aparece en las mejillas del otro chico. Al verlo, el muchacho de ojos azules roza su boca con los labios en un breve beso que deja pasmado al otro chico. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mitsui cierra los ojos y acaricia la mejilla del otro chico correspondiendo a su beso. El chico de ojos azules recorre fugazmente sus labios con la lengua. Rukawa se separa de él y se apoya en su pecho, haciendo que su senpai se tumbe en la arena, quedando dormido al instante con la cabeza apoyada encima de él. El chico mayor cruza los brazos detrás de su cabeza, totalmente sonrojado. Cierra los ojos pero no se duerme… no quisiera que se quedaran demasiado tiempo tumbados y acabaran quemándose la piel, sobretodo su blanco compañero. Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Esto no puede ser bueno pero… si le hace sentir bien ¿qué podría haber de mal en ello?


	2. Tu sonrisa

#2: Tu sonrisa

El muchacho moreno abre sus ojos azules al océano que se extiende calmado ante él. Se encuentra recostado sobre el torso desnudo de su senpai, cosa que le llena de vergüenza en el mismo instante en que se acuerda de lo que ha hecho hace escasas horas.  
- (acariciándole el pelo) Rukawa… ¿estás despierto?  
- (se estremece) "Mierda, ¿qué hago? Soy idiota. ¿Se puede saber en qué coño estaba pensando?" (bosteza) – Me voy al agua. (se levanta y corre hasta meterse en el mar)  
- (sorprendido) Va…le… - "Joder que frío… ¿qué hostias le pasa? ¿No se acuerda de lo que ha pasado o es que no se quiere acordar? Qué gilipollas…"  
El chico mayor se queda tumbado en la arena, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el suave viento acaricie sus mejillas y su pelo mientras intenta no pensar en nada. Y sin quererlo, se queda dormido tarareando una vieja canción que aprendió hace mucho. Pronto, su mente empieza a llenarse de sugerentes imágenes que bailan fragmentadas al ritmo de la melodía.  
Ojos azules como el hielo "I left alone, my mind was blank"  
Sus labios calientes en contacto con su lengua. "I needed time to get the memories from my mind"  
Su amigo acercándose a él para besarle "What did I see, can I believe, that what I saw last night was real and not just fantasy"  
Su fina piel blanca acariciando su ser "Just what I saw, in my old dreams, were they reflections of my warped mind staring back at me"  
Su hermoso rostro zorruno enardecido por la pasión del juego " 'cause in my dreams, it's always there, the evil face that twists my mind and brings me to despair"  
Y al despertar, allí está él, el dueño de esos ojos que ya han empezado a atormentarle en sueños. Su pelo está mojado y pequeñas gotas de agua salada resbalan por su piel y por su rostro hasta estallarse contra el cuerpo candente de su compañero, que parece que acabe de despertar de una pesadilla.  
- (desconfiado) ¿Te has dormido? – "Está raro… parece que haya pillado una insolación"  
- Mm… eh… sí… - "Ostia puta ni siquiera puedo mirarle. Esto no es bueno, no está bien… me pone demasiado nervioso"  
- (extrañado) ¿Estás bien? – "¿Por qué aparta así la vista? ¿Qué coño le ocurre? ¿Se ha arrepentido? Vaya imbécil…"  
- (intenta no sonrojarse) Sí… creo… (se levanta) Esto… me voy a comer…  
- (asiente, algo triste) Claro… Nos vemos… - "Qué idiota soy. Creí que podría pasar más tiempo que él… ¡pero qué idiota! Él no está interesado para nada…"  
- (nervioso) "Parece algo decepcionado… joder me sabe mal. Soy gilipollas…" – Oye… si eso… si no tienes nada que hacer… podrías… no sé, sólo si quieres… pues comer en mi casa… no creo que a mi madre le importe…  
- (sorprendido) ¿En serio? – "Que simple soy… me contento con tan poco… pero me apetece muchísimo"  
- (coge sus cosas sonriendo) Claro, vamos – "Se ha puesto contento. Aunque no sonría por fuera es muy sencillo saber qué piensa. Me alegro de que esté contento"  
- (asiente, casi susurrando) Gracias…  
Los dos chicos se ponen a andar en dirección al barrio del muchacho mayor, hacia las afueras. No es uno de los mejores barrios pero tampoco el peor gheto de la ciudad. Las pequeñas casas de dos plantas se extienden adosadas a uno y otro lado de la calle, dejando en ocasiones un enorme espacio ocupado por un solar abandonado que hace las veces de parque y campo de deportes a los niños del barrio. Comparten cómodamente un silencio agradable, roto de vez en cuando por los saludos del chico mayor a los tenderos, que toman el sol sentados en viejas tumbonas de playa fuera de sus colmados junto con los jubilados que vigilan a sus nietos mientras juegan por la calle. Y aunque la mayoría de viviendas y tiendas de la zona parecen más bien anticuadas y algo destartaladas, el ambiente que se respira es muy cordial: es como si fuera un pueblo en el que todo el mundo se conoce… tan diferente al barrio en el que vive el chico de ojos azules. Sus pupilas no dejan de abrirse curiosas a cada aspecto nuevo y peculiar que descubre en aquél sitio hasta que, sin tan siquiera darse cuenta, se encuentra con la espalda de su compañero, que se ha detenido frente a una de las casas, en nada diferente a todas las otras.  
- Pe… perdón… - "Joder, estoy en las nubes… Ni le he visto pararse"  
- (sonríe) No pasa nada… ésta es mi casa. Es un desastre pero, por favor, pasa… - "Espero que no le parezca demasiado… bueno… ¡joder! Da igual… ni que fuera mi… ¡da igual!"  
El chico mayor abre la puerta de la casa y ambos entran, parándose en el hall para quitarse los zapatos. De repente, una especie de tromba se precipita escaleras abajo en la forma de un muchacho de pelo largo y negro que parece de la misma edad que el súper rookie. Sin reparar en éste, el extraño chico se precipita encima del muchacho mayor colgándose en su espalda, posición des de la cual se ensaña con él tirándole del pelo, pellizcándolo y mordiéndole la oreja como si de un perro se tratase a la vez que no para de proferir insultos y amenazas contra su persona.  
- (gritando) ¡Capullo! ¡Mal nacido! ¡Bastardo traidor! ¡Yo te mato! ¿Me oyes? Eres un…  
- (intentando quitárselo de encima) ¡Maa! ¡Déjame Makoto! ¡Suéltame! ¡Auuuu! ¡Me haces daño niño imbécil! – "joder y encima Rukawa está aquí… vaya cara que ha puesto… ¿por qué me tienen que pasar a mí estas cosas?"  
- (siguiendo a lo suyo) ¡Y una mierda! ¡Eres un capullo! ¡Esta vez lo pagas tú! ¡Te vas a cagar en la puta!  
- (consigue tirarlo al suelo por delante suyo y le sujeta para que no se mueva) A ver Maachan, ¿me puedes explicar qué coño se supone que te he hecho esta vez? – "este niño me tiene frito"  
- (muy enfadado) ¡Te has cargado mi ordenador pedazo de soplapollas! ¡Y no me llames Maachan ¿estamos!  
- (no entiende nada) ¿Qué yo qué? ¡Oye tío, yo hace semanas que no toco tu ordenador, que otra cosa, no es tuyo, es de todos, ¡que te enteres chaval!  
- (un poco más calmado) Pues eso… ¿no eras tú el que se estaba descargando yaoi?  
- (rojo como un tomate) ¿Quééé? – "¿Pero que dice este enano? ¡A ver si ahora Rukawa va a pensar que yo…"  
- (algo colorado y bastante enfadado) ¡Hombre! ¿Y yo qué quieres que piense si ayer estabas tan pletórico por que ese tal Rukawa te había dicho yo qué sé qué?  
- (ataque de pánico) – "¡Ahhhhhh! ¿¡Pero qué coño ha dicho? Estoy hundido… ahora éste se va a montar la película y…"- …  
- ¿Hisa? ¿Te pasa algo?  
- (le pega un puñetazo en toda la cabeza) Eres un idiota Maachan. A mi no me gusta el yaoi ni los tíos… ¡¡¡¡¡¿te enteras! Además seguro que el maldito ordenador se lo ha cargado Morron: es una terrorista informática…  
- (no se entera) ¿Morron? – "Joder qué capullo… y si no le gustan los tíos ¿de qué coño iba el rollo de esta mañana? Aunque… hehe… estaba pletórico… ¡qué gracioso!"  
- (le mira extrañado) ¿Y quién eres tú?  
- (suspira hondo antes de hablar) Morron es la novia de éste descerebrado, a parte de nuestra vecina y lo más friki del Japón después de Sakuragi… y él es…  
- (le corta) Kaede Rukawa, encantado… - "pobre chica… la ha puesto a parir"  
- (ojos como platos, a parte de las mejillas como tomates) ¡Ah! Pues… ¡encantadísimo! Bueno, pasa, pasa, como si fueras en tu casa y perdona por el desorden y todo eso… (se dirige al comedor)  
- (una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro mientras le sigue, dejando a Mitsui en el hall) Gracias… - "¡Que pasada de familia! Son igual de torpes y divertidos los dos… creo que nunca me lo había pasado tan bien… aunque claro, nunca antes me habían invitado a comer a casa de nadie…"  
- (de pie, en el hall) "Joder, este niño quiere destruirme… aunque creo que le he visto sonreír… y no han sido imaginaciones… igual se lo está pasando bien, aunque lo dudo…"  
El chico mayor se dirige también al comedor. Su hermano ya ha puesto la mesa y la comida sigue caliente en la cocina, así que en poco tiempo se ponen los tres a comer.  
- Oye, ¿dónde está mamá?  
- (habla con la boca llena) Meh ha dijzcho he gtenía geunion en el zjolejio…  
- (le pega un pellizco en el brazo) ¿Quieres hacer el favor de comportarte? Tenemos invitados…  
- (se da por aludido) No importa… Está bien… (sonríe) – "Están muy unidos… me dan envidia, la verdad…"  
- (se pone rojo de repente) "Ha sonreído otra vez… es que no me lo creo…" – Esto… ¿queréis cafés o algo?  
- (extrañado) ¿Des de cuando tomas café?  
- "Mierda de crío" – Des de nunca. Pero igual Rukawa sí que quie…  
- (alegre) No, gracias, estoy bien… Estaba todo muy bueno… ¿te ayudo a lavar los platos?  
- "¿Eh? Joder, hoy está raro…" - ¡No! No te molestes… Maa y yo lo hacemos…  
- (entra por la puerta como un huracán) Hola bicho, hola Hisa, hola Rukawa. ¿Todavía no estás, Maa?  
- (se levanta en plan soldado) Sí señora…  
- (la mira extrañado) ¿Eres Morron? – "Pues sí es rara"  
- (sonríe) Sí, la misma que viste y calza. Espero que Hisa no me haya puesto a parir…  
- (la abraza) ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi con lo que yo te quiero?  
- (celos a flor de piel) Suelta a mi chica si no quieres morir joven…  
- "Qué graciosos son… el hermano de Mitsui también habla como un yankee" – Oye Morron… ¿cómo sabes quién soy?  
- (sonríe) ¡Ah! El día de la pelea en el gimnasio este pandillero (señala al chico mayor) me dijo que lo zurró un tío con ojos azules… no sé, no creo que haya muchos japoneses con los ojos azules… al menos yo no los he visto des de que estoy aquí (aclarando) yo en realidad soy irlandesa… ¿he metido la pata?  
- (sonríe) En absoluto… - "Es muy maja. Makoto tiene suerte."  
- (cansado) Oye… ¿no tenéis que ir al cine?  
- (histerismo general) ¡Burrrrro! ¡¿Quieres espabilar Maa? Como me pierda los trailers te… (sus voces se pierden por el camino y el silencio se hace en la casa)  
- (se deja caer en la silla, exhausto) Buff… - "Son agotadores"  
- (se levanta, tirando de la camiseta del otro chico) Bueno, pues vamos a fregar esos platos ¿no?  
- "Definitivamente está rarísimo… pero me gusta que sea tan amable… hoy le he visto sonreír muchísimo por ser él. Creo que se lo está pasando bien" - ¡Sí!  
Los dos recogen la mesa y se ponen a fregar en la pica de la cocina. La casa no es muy grande, por lo que la cocina es más bien estrecha y el roce entre ellos resulta inevitable. Mitsui intenta concentrarse en enjuagar los platos sin pensar en todo lo que ha pasado des de que han llegado. Tiene la sensación de que los comentarios del torpe de su hermano han podido hundirle la oportunidad de… ¿de qué? ¿de ser amigo de Rukawa? Aunque él parece no haberse molestado en absoluto… Mitsui empieza a cuestionarse qué es lo que le gusta de él, si en realidad le gusta y de qué manera, qué es lo que quiere de verdad. Y estando inmerso en estas cavilaciones, el chico moreno nota en su rostro el suave tacto de las finas manos de su compañero, secándole una mota de espuma que había dejado en su mejilla sin darse cuenta. Sus ojos se topan con el intenso azul de los del chico menor, quedándose mirando por unos segundos, justo antes de juntar sus labios en un suave beso que hace correr millones de escalofríos a lo largo de su espinada. Sus bocas se separan y vuelven a mirarse. El chico mayor abre la boca con la intención de decir algo pero el otro se lo impide introduciendo en ella su lengua, que mueve rítmicamente a la vez que desliza sus manos mojadas por dentro de la camiseta de su senpai, quien se estremece ante el contacto. Sus brazos se extienden para rodear al chico menor con fuerza, acercándole a su ser, que se ha inundado de un intenso calor mucho más penetrante a medida que ha empezado a corresponder a su beso. Sus dedos se enredan en las hebras oscuras del chico de ojos azules, mientras éste sigue acariciando su piel por dentro de la camiseta. Al rato se separan por la falta de aire. Se quedan un rato mirándose el uno al otro, completamente sonrojados, hasta que el chico mayor desvía la mirada muerto de vergüenza por lo que acaba de hacer. El zorro esconde una sonrisa divertida por la reacción del otro chico y se dirige hacia el comedor, sentándose descuidadamente en el sofá.  
- (se sienta a su lado) ¿Estás cansado? – "Joder… no sé qué coño acaba de pasar pero esto no está bien… y aún así…"  
- (asiente) ¿Te importa si nos echamos una siesta en tu casa? Es que la mía cae muy lejos… - "Di que sí, por favor… no quiero marcharme…"  
- (sonríe) ¡Claro! Yo también estoy…  
No puede terminar de hablar puesto que su compañero se tumba en el sofá, reclinándose contra su pecho para dormir mejor. Mitsui opta por acomodarse debajo de él, intentando que su cuerpo no vuelva a tener reacciones inoportunas sin su consentimiento, pero cuando mira a su compañero, el zorro ya está plácidamente dormido. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro mientras acaricia su pelo negro para apartarlo de su cara. Piensa que en verdad se le ve muy guapo y, entre esos pensamientos, se queda dormido y, para su suerte o su desgracia, Mitsui vuelve a soñar…

tincgana ey! Muchísimas gracias por tu review y tbn por tu meil, ya ves: fin de exámenes y vuelta a la carga! En fin, que no nos pase nada XD Me hizo mucha ilusión recibir tu meil y me encanta que te guste este fikito que no se si va a ser muy largo (no creo) pero ya des de ahora digo que va a ser muy caliente ) Muchos besos wapa!

Shedin: hahahaha pues si! Vaya metedura de pata! XP Sorry! Lo cambié justo ver tu review (infinitas gracias!) Bueno, no he podido actualizar muy pronto por culpa de los malditos examenes pero ya terminé la carrera! Eso no se si significa más o menos tiempo libre pero que no voy a dejar de escribir y actualizar seguro. XD Muchas gracias x todo y muchos bsos!

Kid Cat: hey hey! Me encanta que te haya gustado… espero que este haya estado a la altura. Prometo actualizar más seguido a partir de ahora XD Muchas gracias por el revi ) Nos leemos! Muchos bsos!

Tatsuha: ooo! Me encanta que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu revi… he tardado un poco (vale, mucho) en actualizar por culpa de los malditos examenes pero a partir de ahora voy a hacerlo mucho más seguido… espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando… todavía falta un poco para el lemon pero este me va a salir very hot!

Paz: muchísimas gracias por el revi! Que bien que te haya gustado! Me alegro mucho! Bua! He tardado un montón pero weno, muertos los exámenes, a actualizar como una loca… y tbn a ponerme al día de tus fiks, que me encantan… en fin, nos vamos leyendo por akí!

Khira//// waiii! Que cosas dices! Hehehe, no, en serio, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el fic y mi manera de contar la historia… espero que este capi tbn te guste… ya me dirás qué (espero) ) Muchos bsos wapa!

Nian: Waaaaa! Muchísimas gracias! Buf! Ahora que he dejado atrás los examenes me encantaría leer esa idea de RuMit que tienes… que guay! Tengo que ponerme al día urgentemente de todas las historias que leía y que no he podido seguir… y tengo muchas ganas de leer esa tuya! Joo! Que guay! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi fiki (aunque no sea muy suave que digamos… yo es que soy un poco brusca…XD) Muchas gracias x el revi y muchos bsazos!

Bubbley: Ey! Me alegro un montón de que te haya gustado… a ver si este tbn te gusta… espero que sí… en fin, ya ves, he tardado eones en actualizar pero es lo que tienen los exámenes… pero a partir de ahora no voy a parar! Muchos bsos! Nos vemos!


	3. 3: Dulces sueños, salados despertares

Weno, pues ahí va otro... la verdad es que tengo menos tiempo del que pensaba para escribir pero aun así tengo tiempo XDDD (no os vais a librar de mi!) Espero que os guste este capi, dedicado a todas las que me dejáis revis (sí, sí, a las que he contestado abajo XDDD muchas gracias porque de veras me hacen mucha ilusión) y especialmente a Nian por escribir ese fic genial que es "Eres tu". Muchos besos a todas!

# 3: Dulces sueños, salados despertares

El chico mayor abre los ojos en el sofá de su casa. Le duele la espalda y nota sobre sí un peso que le entrecorta la respiración. Su mirada desciende por su cuerpo hasta dar con los ojos azules de su compañero, tumbado sobre él. Sus mejillas enrojecen al instante al notar esa penetrante mirada que parece escrutar cada rincón de su rostro. El sudor frío resbala por su espalda produciéndole violentos escalofríos que intenta contener con los puños apretados. Su mirada sigue sostenida a la de él, mezcla del miedo a que note algo con el deseo de volver a acariciarle, de que sus labios vuelvan a posarse en los de él… tan suaves, tan calientes. El corazón empieza a latirle con mucha fuerza al notar como su cuerpo empieza a reaccionar ante esa profunda mirada. Su mano se alarga temblorosa hasta llegar a la mejilla del chico más joven, acariciándola suavemente a la vez que en sus labios esboza una temblorosa sonrisa. Pero él no se mueve, le mantiene la mirada sin inmutarse hasta que las mejillas del chico mayor vuelven a teñirse de un intenso escarlata. Al notarlo, los pálidos labios del muchacho de ojos azules se alargan en una pícara sonrisa. Empieza a mover sensualmente la cabeza bajo la mano de su senpai, cerrando los ojos a la vez que empieza a emitir pequeños gemidos que se parecen más a ¿ronroneos? Sí, eso es. Al mirarle, el chico mayor se da cuenta de que está actuando como un gato, dejándose acariciar, ronroneando, incorporándose a cuatro patas encima de él todavía con los ojos cerrados. Sus finos labios le acarician la mano y, de repente, nota algo húmedo recorriendo sus dedos. Su mirada se dirige a su propia mano en la que descubre la roja lengua de él lamiendo cual gato su piel.  
Caliente, cada vez más caliente. La delgada mano del chico menor agarra por la muñeca la que estaba lamiendo a su senpai, dirigiéndola con suavidad pero muy firme a su propio cuerpo. El muchacho mayor abre los ojos de par en par al ver a su compañero desatar el cordón de su bañador largo y meter en él sendas manos. Su propia mano mojada por los lametazos de la lengua del jugador más joven roza su sexo, tremendamente erguido. Muchos más escalofríos se apoderan de su cuerpo, produciéndole ahora una placentera sensación de calor que enciende su rostro y sus sentidos. Empieza a masturbarse a sí mismo bajo la guía de la mano de su compañero. Sus oídos captan de nuevo los sonidos procedentes del otro chico, ahora más parecidos a graves gemidos y, al mirarle, se da cuenta de que él ya ha empezado a hacer lo propio. Su vista recorre el cuerpo delgado y blanquecino del muchacho, excitándose todavía más al ver como se da placer mientras le mantiene agarrada la muñeca con la otra mano, guiándola todavía para que no deje lo que ha empezado. Las mejillas blancas del zorro empiezan a sonrojarse por la excitación a la vez que su amigo intenta ahogar sus roncos gemidos de placer sin conseguirlo. Sus miradas vuelven a cruzarse, aumentando el calor entre ambos, hasta que el chico más joven anuncia entre jadeos la llegada del clímax. La vista de su senpai desciende hasta su mano, que frota todavía con fervor su miembro, hasta que el blanco líquido empieza a extenderse por ésta. Un potente gemido escapa de la garganta del muchacho mayor al verlo, sintiendo todavía su propia mano húmeda masturbando su sexo con la muñeca agarrada por su compañero, percibiendo como el orgasmo empieza a acercarse. Su mano libre se alarga y agarra la del otro chico, completamente manchada por su semen, acercándosela a la boca para empezar a lamerla, como antes le había hecho él. El clímax le sabe ácido pero agradable, esparciendo el líquido caliente y suave sobre su propia mano, todavía dentro del bañador, acompañada por la de él.  
Sus dos cuerpos vuelven a tumbarse sobre el sofá, tremendamente exhaustos, habiendo sentido ambos el mayor de los placeres. Los ojos del chico mayor permanecen cerrados, experimentando todavía los ecos del orgasmo en su cuerpo. Pero algo empieza a molestarle en los ojos, hasta que por fin logra abrirlos. En su cuerpo vuelve a notar el peso de alguien tendido sobre él y, al deslizar su vista hacia abajo, vuelve a encontrarse con los ojos azules del otro chico. El corazón le da un vuelco. Se siente totalmente confundido y desubicado. Sus mejillas enrojecen sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, dándose cuenta de que lo que acaba de vivir no era más que un sueño, un terrible y aterrador sueño en el que tenía sexo con un hombre, con un chico menor que él, con su compañero de equipo. El desconcierto estalla en su mente, arrancándole una hipócrita sonrisa tranquilizadora ante su sensación de incapacidad de reaccionar. Su adormilado compañero le devuelve la sonrisa, con una extraña expresión en la mirada, entre pícara y divertida. El chico mayor se da cuenta de que algo no va bien. Su vista desciende observando su propio cuerpo hasta dar con una reacción involuntaria de su organismo consecuencia evidente del más que sugerente sueño.  
El pánico hace mella en él, apresurándose a levantarse del sofá sin importarle echar al otro chico por el suelo. Su mente está completamente en blanco, solamente concentrada en la vergüenza que está sintiendo en aquél preciso instante. Su cuerpo corre hacia el cuarto de baño, en el que se introduce cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pasando el pestillo para evitar que él pueda entrar, dejándose caer abatido apoyado con la espalda en una de las paredes. Minutos de silencio que se hacen eternos, como horas abominables esperando la sentencia del juez. Las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos con sumo desconsuelo, creyendo haber perdido la cordura y la razón, sintiéndose terriblemente sucio por sus pensamientos. Pero de repente, unos golpes en la puerta del baño le devuelven a la realidad.  
- (nervioso) ¿Mitsui? ¿Estás ahí? – "No sé qué le ha pasado pero… ¿por qué se ha ido así?  
- … - "Lo siento. Soy idiota. Soy un… soy… ¡Mierda!"  
- (asustado) ¿Estás bien? Contéstame, por favor… - "¿Es que te he hecho algo?"  
- (aguantando sus lágrimas) Sí… estoy bien… - "No puedo verte, no puedo…"  
- Mitsui… ¿estás llorando? – "¿Qué le pasa? Igual se ha sentido incómodo pero…"  
- (angustiado) No… no me pasa nada sólo… - "No puedo salir. No puedo verte otra vez… ¿y si vuelvo a…?"  
- (apoyándose en la puerta) Oye, si es por lo de antes… no te preocu…  
- (le corta) Lo siento. De veras, yo… me gustaría estar solo… - "Vete, por favor… no me hagas preguntas. Sólo vete…"  
- (triste) ¿Quieres que me vaya? – "Es por mí. Seguro que le he hecho sentir incómodo. Me he apresurado y ahora… él se está arrepintiendo"  
- (suspira) Gracias… - "Gracias infinitas Rukawa…"  
- (sonríe tristemente) De nada… Oye… nos vemos mañana – "Soy realmente estúpido"  
- (sonríe, llorando de nuevo) Claro… gracias Rukawa – "Me gustas"  
- (asiente) Adiós…  
El chico de ojos azules se marcha cabizbajo de casa de su senpai, sintiendo que todo ha sido culpa suya, que su beso apresurado y precipitado puede que haya hecho que el objeto de su amor le odie. Las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus azules orbes justo al andar delante de la playa, dándose cuenta de repente que no se trata de una simple atracción, que lo que siente por él es cien veces más fuerte de lo que ha sentido por nadie en toda su vida… y se asusta. Le aterroriza la posibilidad de que mañana su senpai no quiera mirarle a la cara, ni pasarle el balón, ni tampoco hablarle. Le da pánico que le odie por que se acaba de dar cuenta de que, sin poder evitarlo, está empezando a enamorarse.  
Lo que queda de esa calurosa tarde de domingo se consume entre el llanto y la televisión. Ambos chicos se encierran en sendos cuartos sin ganas de ver ni hablar con nadie. De vez en cuando sus miradas se desvían hacia las pantallas de sus teléfonos móviles, con la falsa esperanza de una llamada que pudiera arreglar lo que ha pasado ¿pero cómo iban a llamarse si no conocían el número del otro? La culpabilidad es el monstruo que planea sobre sus cabezas acechando sin cesar sus mentes. El miedo, la amenaza de un mañana peor que hoy. Pero al caer la noche, el cansancio acumulado de todo el día junto con la narcotizante sensación de tranquilidad y adormecimiento que proporciona el llanto desmesurado, ambos chicos caen rendidos sobre sus respectivas camas. No hay sueños, ni pesadillas, ni recuerdos… sólo descanso para afrontar un nuevo día.  
La mañana se levanta calurosa y soleada. Es lunes y se impone la obligación de asistir a clase. El chico de ojos azules se despereza en la cama todavía sin levantarse. Un recodo de desesperanza permanece en su mente, quitándole todas ganas de acudir incluso a los entrenamientos pero su fuerza de voluntad y su capacidad de superación espolean sus ánimos para seguir intentando conseguir lo que desea: para llegar a ser el mejor jugador de básket del Japón, para lograr tener a su lado a la persona a quien ama. Se levanta de la cama de un salto, se viste y monta en su bici, empezando a pedalear como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el instituto Shohoku. Ni siquiera conecta hoy su walkman. Tampoco se duerme en la bici, por vez primera des de ya no recuerda cuando. El sólo deseo de volver a hablarle, la posibilidad de verle un minuto antes de entrar a clase hacen latir su corazón con fuerza, temiendo aún así que su amigo pueda seguir enfadado. Pero sus dudas se desvanecen cuando, absorto en sus pensamientos, el zorro choca con el mono pelirrojo perpetuando así sus costumbres mañaneras. Sakuragi se arranca a gritos e insultos, sostenido como siempre por su gundam para que no se le eche encima al chico de ojos azules, que le mira sin ni siquiera verle. De repente, el muchacho más alto se da cuenta de que algo más allá de ellos atrae la atención de su enemigo y, al darse la vuelta, descubre a su senpai Mitsui de pie tras él, mirándoles con expresión severa.  
- (malentendiendo la situación) ¡Eh Michi! ¡Ha empezado él! Este kitsune capullo en bici me atropella cada mañana…  
- (pasando de él, con la mirada fija en el zorro) Tenemos que hablar… - "¡Kamisama! Me da vergüenza hasta mirarle…"  
- (asiente)… - "Tengo que disculparme como sea…"  
Los dos chicos se alejan del pequeño grupo, dejando algo extrañado al muchacho pelirrojo y su gundam, hasta llegar a un lugar apartado, cerca del gimnasio donde entrena el equipo de básket.  
- (haciendo de tripas corazón) Oye Rukawa yo… - "¡Joder! Como cuesta esto…"  
- (cortándole) Lo siento.  
- (sorprendido) ¿Q… qué? – "¿Qué ha dicho? Pero si él ni hizo nada…"  
- (suspira) Siento lo que pasó… yo… no debería haberte… bueno… lo siento ¿vale? Por mi ya está olvidado… - "Ni de lejos pero no quiero perderle"  
- (asiente, algo triste) Está bien… - "¿Olvidado? ¿Quiere olvidarlo? Yo no podré… ¡Mierda! Me siento fatal…" - ¿Amigos pues?  
- (sonríe inconscientemente ante su pequeño triunfo, estrechando la mano que él le ha tendido) Amigos. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento…  
El muchacho de ojos azules se va corriendo a clase, intentando borrar de su rostro la sonrisa que todavía permanece, mientras su senpai arroja un suspiro al aire, apoyando su espalda contra la pared para intentar poner en claro sus sentimientos antes de marcharse a las aulas él también.  
La mañana pasa larga y aburrida para todos, al igual que la hora de comer y la mayor parte de la tarde… hasta la hora del entrenamiento. Akagi decide dividir el cinco inicial para hacer un partido más igualado, con la casualidad de asignar en el mismo equipo a Rukawa y Mitsui. Pese a que la competitividad existente entre ellos se hace patente a lo largo de todo el partido, las jugadas que realizan en conjunto resultan realmente excepcionales, dándoles al final la victoria para mayor enojo del monito de primero, que no para de buscar las mil excusas para justificar su derrota. Al final, todos terminan riéndose por el abanicazo que le propina Ayako para que empiece de una vez con sus ejercicios básicos. El resto del equipo se dirige a las duchas pero el frío zorro se queda de nuevo a entrenar un rato más, esta vez no por que tenga verdaderas ganas sino por que teme encontrarse a su senpai desnudo bajo el agua, por que sabe que no podría controlarse. Sacude la cabeza para apartar de él esos pensamientos y empieza a hacer tiros a canasta, hasta que le ve salir de los vestuarios. Normalmente, Rukawa se habría quedado entrenando bastante más pero se da cuenta de que realmente no le apetece, así que se dirige a los vestuarios, se asea y se cambia con rapidez y se marcha. Pero al ir a buscar su bici para dirigirse a su casa, una voz le sorprende en la oscuridad.  
- (casi en un susurro) Vaya… creía que ibas a estar entrenando más rato…  
- (se asusta un poco) Mi… Mitsui… ¿me estabas esperando? – "Ostia, se me ha disparado el corazón… que susto me ha pegado este gilipollas…"  
- (se sonroja un poco) Bueno… yo sólo quería hablar… - "Cálmate por favor… estás demasiado nervioso…"  
- (asiente, empezando a andar con la bici al lado) Está bien… ¿dónde vamos? – "¿Hablar? Otra batalla ganada… creo que vamos por buen camino"  
- (se encoge de hombros) ¿Vives cerca? Si quieres te acompaño a casa… - "Mierda… esto ha sonado como si…"  
- (sonríe, algo sorprendido por la proposición) Vale… vivo cerca… - "Bueno pues… a ver qué dice…"  
- (pasa un rato de silencio sin saber qué decir) Pues… ha estado bien hoy el entrenamiento… - "Tío, que cutre eres…"  
- (asiente) Hmm… Me lo he pasado bien… - "Vamos… ¿es todo lo que tienes que decirme?"  
- (algo más animado) Sí. Ha estado bien jugar juntos… - "Qué idiota soy… no paro de decir chorradas"  
- (asiente de nuevo) Sí. Pero todavía me debes la revancha… e iba ganando yo… - "¿sólo vas a ser mi amigo, verdad? Soy un ingenuo por creer que tú…"  
- (algo sorprendido) Cla… claro… - "No sé si seré capaz… estoy demasiado tenso cuando estoy con él…"  
- (suspira, parándose) Bueno… es aquí – "Buf! Casi me paso de largo…"  
- (mira la enorme casa) Vaya… mola tu casa… - "Joder es enorme… somos tan diferentes…"  
- (se encoge de hombros) No creas… puedes venirte el domingo a la piscina si quieres – "Total, nunca hay nadie…"  
- (sonríe) ¿De veras? – "Soy un tonto por ilusionarme por esto…"  
- (asiente, escondiendo su sonrisa) Claro… - "Me encanta que se ponga así… le besaría ahora mismo"  
Pero en realidad no le hace falta, pues el chico mayor junta repentinamente sus labios con los de él en un breve y suave beso antes de susurrarle un "Adiós" en el oído y marcharse corriendo. Su corazón late fuertemente mientras se dirige a su casa a toda velocidad, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. El chico de ojos azules cruza la verja de su casa, dejando caer la bici al suelo todavía sorprendido. Sube a su cuarto casi en estado de shock y se deja caer en la cama, echándose a reír como pocas veces antes había hecho.  
Cuando Mitsui llega a su casa, toda su familia está esperando para comer. Su madre le regaña por llegar tarde pero a él le da absolutamente igual. En su mente sólo permanece el rostro del chico que le gusta, del chico que..., de un chico. La duda vuelve a asaltarle momentáneamente, haciéndole notar que a lo mejor su decisión ha sido algo precipitada, que no lo tenía tan claro como creía, que sólo reaccionó por que él le dijo que había olvidado el beso del día anterior. Termina de comer con mala gana y sube a su cuarto algo deprimido de nuevo. Pero antes de entrar, alguien vuelve a llenar su pensamiento de esperanza.  
- (serio) Hermano, no te comas la cabeza… no tiene nada malo que te guste Rukawa…  
- (sorprendido y avergonzado) Maa… perdón, Makoto… a mi no… - "¿cómo coño se ha dado cuenta…?"  
- (le abraza) Hisashi, lo importante es que quieras a una persona, su sexo es lo de menos… y si además te atrae pues… yo creo que no hay dónde dudar (se aparta y le mira, besándole en la mejilla) No te voy a querer menos por eso…   
- (con los ojos llorosos) Gracias hermano… - "Maa-chan… ¿cómo puedes ser tan maduro a tu edad?"  
- (sonríe) Buenas noches Hisa-kun (vuelve a besarle en la mejilla, siendo correspondido por el chico mayor) Hasta mañana.  
- (sonríe) Hasta mañana ¡renacuajo! – "Gracias Makoto, ni te imaginas cuanto acabas de ayudarme…"

Kmiloncia: Kmi-chan! Que paxa wapa! Woo! Que ilu que te leiste uno de mis fikitos… no es de los mejores pero de momento no estaba habiendo mucho lemon (en este capi un poco sí XDDD) Weno, espero que te guste este capi tbn aunque haya lemon pero muy light… XDDD nos vemos en el foro!

Tincgana : eis guapissima! Què tal els exàmens? Yo sí terminé los míos pero voy más estressada que antes no se como lo hago… en fin, me alegro de que te haya gustado y muchisimas gracias por el review! Espero que este tbn te guste… ya me dirás… Muchos bsos wapetona!

Nian: hahahaha sí sí hace calor y cada vez va hacer más hahahaha muchas gracias por tu review estoy muy contenta de que te guste! OOOOO! Ya leí "Eres tu" el segundo capi ¡que bueno! Me encanta este fic tuyo! Me alegro un monton que lo hayas escrito por que me está gustando mucho! Y te sigo animando a que escribas el otro pero sin prisas, que sale mejor… espero que te guste este capi… ya me dirás… muchísimos besos y felicidades por tus fics (todavía me estoy poniendo al día…)

Shedin:; hehehe sí, dije que habría lemon pero al final lo he puesto en este… espero que te haya gustado aunque ha sido muy light pero va a haber más, poco a poco XDDD carrera he estudiado comunicación audiovisual y el año que viene empiezo cine de animación… a ver que tal (que miedo!) hehehe Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi, y espero que este tbn te mole… ya me dirás, espero XDDD Muchos besos wapixima! PD: me estoy intentando poner al día de tus fics tbn que ya sabes que me encantan!

Tatsuha: hahahah Muchas gracias corazón! Me hizo mucha ilu tu review XDDD y tambien que te guste el fic… espero que este capi tbn… a ver que tal… Muchas gracias y muchos besazos wapetona!

Kid Cat: Eiii nena! Que tal wapa? Muchas gracias por el revi… ya ves que he actualizado "pronto" espero que este tbn te guste y siga estando a la altura… hehehe ake mola Maa-chan XDDD hehehe es que mira, se me antojaba ponerle un hermano graciosillo a Hisa (como él es tan yankee) XDDD weno, ya me dirás que tal te ha parecido este (lemon incluído) XDD y espero que te venga la inspiración y escribas tu tbn pronto que me gusta mucho como lo haces! Moles petons wapa!

Sayami//// muchas gracias por tu review! Me emocioné y todo al leerlo! Me encanta que te gusten mis fics y espero que este capi no sea una excepción, aunque el lemon es un poco suave… muchísimas gracias por postear y espero tu opinión de este… Muchos besos corazón! Espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando lo que escribo… y Dômo Arigatô por tu revi!


End file.
